100 Jahre
by Mirija
Summary: Ein Treffen von Severus und Hermine -- OneShot -- Warnung: Character Death -- berücksichtigt DH


Disclaimer: JKR gehört alles, mir nichts, nur diese Idee. Ich verdiene nichts damit.  
Story: Nach DH: Snape lebt. OneShot  
Rating: K  
Warnung: Character death

**100 Jahre** (von Mirija)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein kleines Portrait hing an der Wand. Es war fast der einzige Schmuck in einem ansonsten recht kargen, windschiefen Häuschen an der schottischen Steilküste. Die Kate beherbergte nur wenige Räume: Ein Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer, eine Küche und im Keller neben den üblichen Vorratslagern auch ein kleines Labor. Dies war der meistgenutzte Raum. Nicht nur, dass das Labor offensichtlich in bestem Zustand war, in einer Ecke stapelten sich auch leere Phiolen und Kartons mit Versandaufklebern in alle Winkel Englands.

Langsam, aber mit einer Grazie, die man einem so alten Mann gar nicht zugetraut hätte, bewegte sich der Besitzer des Hauses zwischen den Kesseln und schien gerade sein Tagwerk zu beenden.

Ein Stockwerk höher hob ein ausgesprochen erbärmlich aussehender Vogel seinen Kopf und stieß einen Warnlaut aus. Jemand war in die magische Schutzzone um das Haus herum eingetreten. Die Schritte kamen näher. Schwer und im Einklang mit dem Aufsetzen eines Gehstockes betrat jemand die Veranda und öffnete dann die Tür ohne zuvor anzuklopfen. Es war eine alte Frau, der man die Schwere ihres Lebens deutlich ansah. Sie nickte dem Vogel auf der Stange zu und ebenso dem Portrait, stellte den Gehstock in einer Ecke ab und machte sich dann daran, Tee zuzubereiten.

Kaum war sie fertig, erklangen Schritte auf der Treppe und ein großer, aber vom Alter gebeugter Mann erschien im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers. Stumm musterten sich die beiden, dann gingen sie aufeinander zu und nahmen sich gegenseitig in den Arm. Eine freundschaftliche Umarmung, in der ein großes Maß an Vertrauen und Übereinstimmung und vor allem an Verstehen lag. Als sie sich wieder anblickten war da keine Scham oder ein Erröten – nein, über dieses Alter waren sie längst hinaus.

Mit einer Handbewegung bot ihr der Mann einen Platz an und schenkte den Tee ein. Es war ein lang einstudiertes Ritual, das ungefähr einmal die Woche stattfand. Über die Jahrzehnte hatten sie einpaartausendmal Tee miteinander getrunken und dennoch, oder gerade deswegen war es ihnen nie langweilig.

„Heute ist ein besonderer Tag, Severus", fing die alte Frau leise an zu sprechen.

Severus nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. 100 Jahre … wie haben sie es im Tagespropheten genannt: 100 Jahre Frieden in der Zaubererwelt. Selbst nach dieser langen Zeit trauen sie sich nicht, zu schreiben: 100 Jahre nach dem Sturz Voldemorts. Nun ja, mir bedeutet es nichts."

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Daran, dass du die Einladung, die ich dir geschickt habe, ohne sie zu öffnen, hast zurückeulen lassen. Du weißt, ich kann es mir eigentlich gar nicht leisten, heute hier zu sein, denn die Feierlichkeiten, die natürlich auf Hogwarts stattfinden, erfordern in der Vorbereitung auf heute Abend eigentlich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und auch Anwesenheit."

Das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers verschloss sich und er anwortete harsch: „Ich zwinge dich nicht, hier zu sein. Du bist eine Frau freier Entscheidungen." Brüsk wandte er sich ab und starrte einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand an.

Hermine seufzte auf. „So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint. Du weißt doch, ich habe Pflichten als Schulleiterin." In einem Versuch das Thema zu wechseln, fügte sie an: „Fawkes sieht heute ja schrecklich aus."

Dankbar, dass es Hermine immer wieder gelang, seine Launen aufzufangen, griff er gerne nach diesem Strohhalm und wandte sich ihr wieder zu: „Ja, noch heute Nacht wird er frisch und jung wieder aus seiner Asche steigen. Ohne Zweifel ein magischer Vorgang, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es nicht eine Verdammnis ist, dieses Leben immer wieder neu erleben zu müssen."

Nachdenklich betrachtete ihn Hermine eine Weile stumm. Dann setzte sie an: „Hast du die Jahre denn bereut, die dir Fawkes geschenkt hat?"

Severus versank in Schweigen. Vor seinen Augen erstand die Nacht der Schlacht um Hogwarts wieder auf. Obwohl er von dieser Schlacht nicht viel erlebt hatte, hatte er doch das Entscheidende beigetragen: Harry gestärkt und informiert – dafür war er fast gestorben. Aber dann kam Fawkes – seine Tränen hatten den Biss der Schlange benetzt, das Gift weitgehend neutralisiert und dann hatte er ihn mitgenommen – zu dieser Hütte hier an den Klippen. Damals wie heute heulte der stetig vorhandene Wind um das Häuschen.

Jeder andere als Severus Snape hätte es unheimlich gefunden hier in der Einsamkeit zu wohnen. Doch Severus hatte sich in den vergangenen 100 Jahren gerade 10 mal von den Klippen fortbewegt. Einmal zu seinem Prozess, einmal, um seine Hinterlassenschaften aus Hogwarts und Spinners End zu sichten und mitzunehmen – und dann … ja, dann eigentlich nur noch zu Beerdigungen: Die erste betraf Hermines Familie: Ihr Mann Ron und ihre Kinder, sie alle waren bei einem schrecklichen Unglück umgekommen. Minerva (sie hatte ihm auch das Portrait hinterlassen), Lucius Malfoy, …, zuletzt Harry Potter.

Mit einer Stimme, die ein leichtes Zittern nicht verbergen konnte, sagte Hermine: „Ich bin dir dankbar, Severus, dass du damals zu der Beerdigung gekommen bist." Severus sah auf und erkannte, dass ihre Gedanken die gleichen Wege gegangen waren.

„Warum bist du eigentlich damals gekommen? Wegen Ron kann es nicht gewesen sein."

Leise antwortete Severus: „Du willst es nicht wissen …" und in demselben Moment, in dem seine Worte die Lippen verließen, wusste er, dass sie es natürlich würde wissen wollen … sie war Hermine!

Abwartend und fordernd sah sie ihn an, bis er nachgab: „Weil ich euch trauern sehen wollte."

Hermine schnappte förmlich nach Luft: „Könntest du das bitte erklären?"

Unbehaglich bewegte sich Severus in seinem Sessel: „Nun ja, ich konnte doch damals bei Albus Beerdigung nicht dabei sein und ich stellte mir vor, dass es ungefähr dieselben Menschen gewesen sein müssten. Ich ging hin, um mir das Gefühl zu geben, dass ich mich von Albus verabschiedet hätte – nicht deinetwegen oder wegen deiner Familie."

Nach einem Moment der Stille, sagte Hermine rau: „Du egoistischer Bastard! Du instrumentalisierst sogar das Leid deiner nächsten Freunde. Manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, warum ich immer wieder her komme."

Die Vorlage war zu perfekt und Severus konterte: „Du kommst wegen der Schuld … die Schuld, die du mir gegenüber empfindest, indem du unnötigerweise das Gewissen der ganzen Zaubererwelt auf deine Schultern geladen hast und nun schon seit fast 80 Jahren versuchst, sie durch wöchentliche Sühnetermine mit der Fledermaus aus den Kerkern abzuzahlen …" Severus Stimme hatte zuletzt einen bitteren Klang angenommen.

Die Stille lastete schwer und lang, bis Hermine betroffen flüsterte: „Das ist nicht wahr … und du weißt es auch."

Severus lehnte sich vor und ergriff ihre beiden Hände. Echte Reue war in seinen Augen zu sehen: „Es tut mir leid. Ich bin in den letzten Tagen sehr nachdenklich. Sicher hatte ich vor Voldemorts Sturz kein wahres Leben, aber manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich danach eines hatte. Was wäre eigentlich falsch gewesen, wenn Fawkes mich hätte sterben lassen? Hätte ich wirklich etwas verpasst?"

Tränen schimmerten in Hermines Augen, die sie unauffällig wegblinzelte. Und in seinem Inneren dachte Severus: Natürlich hättest du etwas verpasst, du Idiot! Unzählige Begegnungen mit dieser fantastischen Frau, die dich einfach so angenommen hat, wie du bist – sie hat völlig Recht, du bist wirklich ein egoistischer Bastard. Aber noch mehr wärst du es gewesen, wenn du ihr je gesagt hättest, was du für sie empfindest. Womöglich hätte sie in ihrem großen Herzen der übrigen Welt abgeschworen und wäre hier mit dir zusammen in der Einsamkeit verkümmert. Nein, es war schon richtig so … mehr konntest du nicht bekommen … nicht in diesem Leben.

Ruhig saß Hermine da und sah ihren in Gedanken versunkenen Gesprächspartner an. Sie beobachtete wie Friede über sein Gesicht glitt und er sie wieder bewusst wahrnahm. Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie genoss es, wenn er ihre Hände hielt. Zwischen ihnen waren nie viele Worte notwendig gewesen. Doch nun musste sie gehen. Die Schule erforderte ihre ganze Tatkraft, um die heutige Feier auszurichten. Hermine stand auf und lehnte sich in eine innige Umarmung. Als sie sich an der Tür umblickte, um Severus noch einmal zuzunicken, sah sie gerade, wie Fawkes in einem großen Feuerball zu einem Häufchen Asche zerfiel. Obwohl sie dieses Schauspiel in den letzten Jahrzehnten einige Male verfolgt hatte, hielt sie immer kurz den Atem an, bis sie sah, dass sich in der Asche neues Leben rührte.

Während sie auf ihren Gehstock gestützt bis zu den magischen Schutzzaubern ging, spürte sie Severus Blick von der Haustür aus in ihrem Rücken. Bei sich dachte sie: Nächstes Mal, wenn ich wieder herkomme, dann sage ich ihm, dass ich die Schulleitung aufgeben will und dass ich ihn liebe. Vielleicht bleiben uns noch ein paar Jahre.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Langsam ging es auf Mitternacht zu und während in der großen Halle Hochbetrieb herrschte, schaute sich Hermine unter ihren Gästen um. Viele kannte sie noch aus der Vergangenheit, mit manchen hatte sie auch all die Jahre Kontakt gepflegt, aber viele waren auch schon verstorben. Und der eine, von dem sie der Meinung war, dass er eine Ehrung wirklich verdient hätte, ohne den es die 100 Jahre Frieden ganz sicher nicht gegeben hätte, hatte es abgelehnt, heute hier zu sein. Insgeheim hatte sie es aber auch nicht anders erwartet.

Zu der Zeit, als Hermine gerade die Festrede hielt, wollte Severus gerade vom Wohnzimmer ins Schlafzimmer wechseln und sich für die Nacht umkleiden, als ihn ein Räuspern innehalten ließ. Albus war in sein Portrait gekommen und sprach ihn mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen an: „Nun, Severus, ich sehe du bist hier und nicht auf dem Fest. Den Gefallen hättest du ihr aber tun können, oder?"

Severus schüttelte sanft den Kopf: „Ach, Albus, du weißt, dass so etwas nichts für mich ist. Und Hermine hat es sicher auch nicht von mir erwartet."

Albus gemaltes Gesicht wie auch seine Stimme wurden ernst: „Ja, mein Sohn, ich weiß. Hätte sie es wirklich von dir erwartet, dann wärest du dort. Du hast immer alle Erwartungen erfüllt, wenn du dich einmal für einen Weg entschieden hattest. Zu oft waren es aber die Erwartungen anderer, z.B. die meinen. Viel zu selten bist du deinen eigenen Erwartungen gefolgt …"

Severus lächelte ganz leicht: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, alter Mann. Sicher waren deine Erwartungen nicht immer leicht für mich zu erfüllen. Doch sie haben mich zu Frieden für meine Seele geführt."

Severus stützte sich gegen die Wand neben dem Portrait. „Gute Nacht, Albus … geh noch in dein Portrait in Hogwarts und genieß den Rummel, ich weiß doch, wie sehr du so etwas liebst."

Albus zwinkerte mit den Augen und verschwand. Zurück blieb ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl dahinter, der Stuhl, auf dem auch Severus eine Zeitlang gesessen hatte – ein schreckliches Jahr – selbst in der Erinnerung nach so langer Zeit.

Als Severus im Bett lag, galten seine letzten Gedanken der klugen Frau, die sich in ihrer Rede heute Abend ohne Zweifel wieder selbst übertroffen hatte und davor gewiss so nervös gewesen war wie vor ihren ZAGs. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen glitt er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Die Nacht näherte sich schon fast wieder dem Morgen, als in Hogwarts die ersten Gäste das Fest verließen und sich langsam Aufbruchsstimmung breit machte. Doch auf einmal ließ etwas die lärmende Masse aufhorchen. Das Lied des Phönix drang in die große Halle und löste in der Menschenmenge Jubel aus. Während die begeisterte Menge dem Phönix als einem Geschöpf der Erneuerung zujubelte, legte sich um Hermines Herz eine eiskalte Hand.

Sofort verließ sie das Fest und eilte zu den Toren Hogwarts, um zu apparieren. Das Häuschen auf den Klippen duckte sich unter dem Heulen des Windes. Hermine humpelte so schnell sie es ohne den Gehstock vermochte darauf zu und betrat die Kate. Nichts war ungewöhnlich, nur Fawkes Stange war leer.

Erst leise, dann immer lauter rief sie Severus Namen. Angespannt öffnete sie die Schlafzimmertür. Dort lag er – friedlich im Bett. Zunächst setzte sie sich einfach auf den Rand und schaute ihn an. Dann brachen mit einem Klageschrei die Tränen aus ihr hervor und sie bettete ihren Kopf auf seine viel zu stille Brust.

Es war schon Morgen als Hermine wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging, dort wartete schon Albus in dem kleinen Portrait auf sie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine stand in dem kleinen Labor im Keller und beschriftete gerade eine neue Lieferung an verschiedene Apotheken in ganz England. Es hatte sie gereizt, nachdem sie ihre Schulleitertätigkeit vor zwei Jahren aufgegeben hatte, noch einmal etwas ganz Neues zu beginnen. Und in der kleinen Kate fühlte sie sich ja schon seit Jahrzehnten zuhause. Jeden Tag machte sie auf ihren Gehstock gestützt einen Spaziergang zu den Klippen und zu dem schwarzen Gedenkstein. Gewöhnlich überfiel sie dann immer eine Traurigkeit, die sie nur schwer abschütteln konnte.

Doch vor ein paar Tagen, war ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Besuch bei ihr aufgetaucht. Eine dickliche alte Dame mit einem ausgesprochen hässlichen Gesicht stand vor ihrer Tür. Sie hielt ein Päckchen in der Hand – flach, länglich.

Hermine erkannte sie nicht und so fragte sie „Sie wünschen?"

„Mrs. Weasley. Sicher erkennen Sie mich nicht mehr. Mein Name ist Pansy Parkinson, wir sind zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen."

Verblüfftes Erkennen war auf Hermines Gesicht abzulesen: „Komm doch herein. Was führt dich zu mir?"

Ganz offensichtlich fühlte sich die Besucherin unwohl, doch dann nahm sie auf der Kante eines der Sessel Platz. „Ich möchte nicht lange stören. Wissen Sie, damals, als Professor Snape Schulleiter war … ich weiß, es war keine schöne Zeit, ich möchte auch keine unguten Erinnerungen heraufbeschwören … aber wissen Sie, ich konnte schon immer gut zeichnen und Professor Snape – als mein Hauslehrer, er wusste davon. Und dann hat er mich dies malen lassen. Es ist in Öl, leider nicht sehr gut, ich war ja damals noch Anfängerin. … Ich hätte es gar nicht aufgehoben, wenn Professor Snape nicht darauf bestanden hätte. Und ich habe auch nicht gewusst, dass auf der Leinwand ein Zauber liegt – erst jetzt – als ich den Dachboden aufgeräumt habe, da fiel es mir wieder in die Hände. Es ist für sie …"

Damit reichte sie Hermine das Päckchen und wehrte ab: „Nein, ich will nichts dafür, ich gehe dann mal wieder. Leben Sie wohl." Und mit diesen Worten war die Besucherin schon wieder verschwunden.

Mit zitternden Händen hatte Hermine das Papier geöffnet und starrte wie gebannt auf den Rücken eines kleinen Bildes. Es hatte genau den Rahmen, wie das Bild von Albus. Hermine holte tief Luft, da hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme, die grollend an ihr Ohr drang: „Dreh mich endlich um, der Fußboden ist nicht so interessant!"

Hermine starrte das Bild an: Es zeigte eine 38-jährige Version von Severus Snape, der mit wehender Robe und dem typisch missgelaunten Gesichtsausdruck vor dem Schulleiterschreibtisch in Hogwarts stand. Freudentränen schossen aus Hermines Augen und sie presste das Portrait an ihre Brust, wobei sie ein gedämpftes „Schon besser …" vernahm.

Seitdem erwartete sie jeden Nachmittag den ungeduldigen Ruf ihres liebsten Portraits, die Arbeit zu beenden und endlich für die Teestunde nach oben zu kommen, die sie in ihren Liebingssessel gekuschelt in einer kleinen Runde von Ex-Schulleitern zelebrierte.

End

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer willkommen!


End file.
